Happy Tree Fan Versions
Happy Tree Fan Versions (or Fan Versions for short) are canon episodes of HTF that the characters are replaced. Characters There are 25 main characters of HTF, 28 indivual. Robo Star Robo Star is a cybernetic bunny who had covered his ears with his hat and his mouth with a oversized scarf. He rarely, though did take place of Cuddles a few times. Fuddles Fuddles is a pink rabbit. Fuddles is a character full of many mysteries. That's why people wonder about Fuddles. She wears a crown and likes pretending to be a princess. She has a crush on Puffy. She takes place of Cuddles. Toothy Toothy is a purple beaver with very wide-gapped teeth and freckles. He is generally a very friendly character. He usually acts before he thinks. He takes place of Giggles. Samantha Samantha is a kind and brave pink flying squirrel. She likes friends and playing with them. If Giggles is with a male in the original, Samantha would take her place instead. Mia Starting from Concrete Solution she takes place of Toothy. Wooly Wooly is a blue-green llama who was born in a foreign country (presumably somewhere in South America). He came to HTF Town for a vacation but has no idea he has been there for years already. He takes place of Lumpy. Lumpoo Lumpoo is a smart blue moose who is Lumpy's brother and took place of Lumpy (though only once). Jussy Jussy is a female light pink beaver. She loves cotton candy. She appears to lack much of a bio. She takes place of Petunia. The Beaver The Beaver represents a female version of Handy, obviously taking place of him. Bonny Bonny is a violet two tailed angel beaver. She is oftenly helping others in need, killing them in the process. She also takes place of Splendid. Scales Scales is a purple pangolin (or scaly anteater). He is described as a funny little guy who loves to stick his nose into other peoples' business. He likes being a busybody, someone who meddles or pries with the affairs of others. He also likes to help people. Ironically, he is afraid of insects, spiders, and other creepy crawlies, and is in fact a vegetarian. He takes place of Sniffles. Mom and Baby Mom and Baby are gender swaps of Pop and Cub, obviously taking place of them. Puffy Puffy is a cyan squirrel with curled hair on top his head. He is very sensitive and cries easily. By many characters, he is often mistaken for being a girl because of his girly actions and behaviour, and possibly his look. He takes place of Flaky. Shaky Shaky is a blue porcupine who is just like Flaky, obviously taking place of her a few times. Chips Chips is a type of green squrriel with a craving obsession for Chips. He takes place of Nutty. Cheesy Cheesy is a yellow mouse with unexplainable holes through his ears, making them look like swiss cheese. He also wears a cheddar-colored vest with holes. Heck, even his teeth have holes. He also takes place of Nutty. Candy Candy is a tail-less fox in love with candy. His favorite food is a candy apple. He also, like Chips and Cheesy, their name starts with C and they take place of Nutty. Liftelle and Shiftette Liftelle and Shiftette are gorgerous clothing-jewelry-accessorie stealers. They are the female counterparts/girlfriends/rivals of Lifty and Shifty, obviously taking place of the two theives. Elliott Elliott is a grey sloth who is lazy and sleepy. Starting with Don't Yank My Chain he took place of The Mole. Minty Minty's personality is unknown, though he often takes place of Disco Bear. Pierce Pierce is a bully. He took place twice of Disco Bear. Ale Ale has the same personality as Flippy, obviously taking place of him. Hippy Hippy is a purple bear. He likes dentistry, according to writer Warren Graff. He is also shy on really rare occasions. He takes place of Russell. He also took place of Mime once. The Entertainer Same personality as Mime, taking place of him. Icy Same personality as Cro-Marmot, taking place of him. Chopstix and The Dragon Chopstix is a red panda whose family was cursed hundreds of years ago in ancient China. Because of this, he is constantly being plagued by The Dragon. Chopstix is the only character who can see The Dragon, as he is invisible to everyone else. This makes it easy for someone to assume that Chopstix has made trouble when he was trying to stop The Dragon. The Dragon is a red dragon with a moustache and goatee, antlers, serpentine body, and a flaming tail. He has plagued Chopstix's ancestors ever since they were cursed. He is known for making trouble and getting Chopstix blamed for it (similar to Lammy and Mr. Pickles). He is a magical creature who can change size, warp himself to different places, breathe fire (sometimes ice), and is immortal. These two take place of Lammy and Mr. Pickles. The Zebra The Zebra is a nameless zebra who may be a criminal. Starting with All Work and No Play, he takes place of Truffles. 'Former Characters' Snowy: Snowy is a creature who is made of snow who (only once) took place of Cuddles. Lessy: A green confused beaver who (only once) took place of Giggles. Superspeed: Superspeed is an unknown animal who is stupid and isn't very lucky. Superspeed isn't smart, though he is good at baseball and basketball. He takes place of Toothy. Goofy: Clumsy, unintelligent, childish, and pure goofy are some of the few words that describes Goofy. He used to take place of Lumpy, though was later replaced by Wooly. Splendont: Splendont has the same early life as Splendid as well similar superpowers, obviously taking place of him. Fireball: Fireball is a red fox who likes fire. He (only once) took place of Sniffles. Lumpy: Lumpy is a stupid blue moose who is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He is taller than the other characters and has a unique body structure in comparison. His stupidity usually results in him causing the deaths of many characters, and to a lesser extent, himself. He takes place of The Mole, ironically. Twilight Sparkle: Twilight is a pony in Equestria. In HTF world, she is a pony and is often very smart. She also has a horn which she uses to cast spells. She used to take place of Disco Bear a few times. Trippy: Trippy is a green bat who originally took place of Mime. Waddles: Waddles is a cute yet sadistic penguin with a black body, orange bill and feet, a white belly and cheeks, and three hairs on his head. He took place of Truffles once and also the Ant Family once. Spot: Spot is a blue-purple leopard seal with spots on his body and flippers for hands and feet. He also has one pointed tooth and wears a red-and-yellow ski hat. He took place of Sniffles once. Episodes Internet Season 1 Internet Season 2 Internet Season 3 Internet Season 4 TV Season 1 Category:Spinoffs